BoyFriend
by vinara 28
Summary: Apa jadi nya jika Tenten membantu Hinata untuk lepas dari perjodohan, dengan menyamar menjadi seorang pria dan berpura-pura menjadi pacar Hinata./Bad Summary/RnR/Flame.
1. Chapter 1

"Apa? Aku akan di jodohkan?"

"Iya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau Nii-san, aku bisa mencari jodohku aku harus di jodohkan?"

"Ini sudah di putuskan, kau harus pulang minggu depan."

"Tapi Onii-san—"

"Jika kau mau protes, protes saja pada Otou-san mu saat kau sudah berada di rumah. Aku hanya menyampaikan keputusan nya saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu minggu depan aku akan pulang."

* * *

**_(BoyFriends)_**

**_Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto_**

**_Author : Vinara 28_**

**_Pair: (Neji H. & Tenten), (Naruto U. & Hinata H.)_**

**_Genre : Romance/Komedi_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Warning: OOC, Abal,Gaje, EYD tidak baku. Tanda baca acak-acakan._**

**_Happy Reading.._**

* * *

"Kyyaa.. Bagus sekali baju mu, Ino." Teriak seorang wanita bersurai Pink, mengagumi sebuah karya disain gaun.

"Tentu saja Sakura, ini limitid edition. Hanya ada 10 di dunia, gaun ini di rancang oleh disigner terkenal."Celoteh nya memamerkan baju yang baru ia beli dari situs online.

"Apa bagus nya? baju seperti itu, banyak di tukang loak." Gerutu salah satu wanita di sana. Ia menghela nafas bosan sambil terus membolak-balikan buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Temari, jangan samakan baju ku dengan baju bekas yang sering kau lihat di pasar loak." Crocos Ino karena tidak terima pendapat Temari.

Ya, itulah kegiatan sehari-hari yang terjadi di salah satu kos-kosan khusus wanita, di kota Iwagakure. Kotanya para pelajar.

Di sana banyak sekali sekolahan-sekolahan dan universitas yang ternama. Maka dari itu banyak sekali rumah-rumah yang di kontrakkan uantuk para pelajar yang dari luar kota. Seperti hal nya rumah ini. Rumah yang di tempati lima mahasiswi, yang sangat cerewet dan ramai kalau tengah berkumpul.

"Hey, Hinata. Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa sedari tadi kau melamun?" tanya salah satu wanita dengan garis muka paling maskulin.

Semua penghuni di sana baru menyadari kalau Hinata sedari tadi hanya diam, melamun di sudut ruangan. Dengan kompak mereka semua menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat sedih? kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami." hibur Sakura, sambil membelai rambut Indigo Hinata yang panjang.

"Minna, aku bingung." Jawab Hinata.

'Tidak bisanya Hinata bingung.' Fikir yang lain, karena Hinata lah yang otak nya paling encer dari pada mereka berempat.

"Bingung kenapa? Ceritakan saja pada kami." tanya Tenten.

"Iya, ceritakan saja pada." Sambung yang lain, menyetujui ucapan Tenten.

"Minna, Aku akan di jodohkan. Dan minggu depan aku harus pulang ke Konoha. " tutur Hinata. "Aku tidak mau di jodohkan, apa lagi dengan seseorang yang tak ku kenal." Lanjut nya.

"Kalau menurut ku, lebih baik kau lihat saja dulu. Kalau pria yang di jodohkan dengan mu tampan. Lebih baik terima saja." Jawab Ino ngasal.

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan?" sela Sakura yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat Ino. "menurutku, perjodohan itu sudah tidak jaman. Kau harus menolak nya Hinata. Meski calon nya tampan, tapi tetap saja. Itu arti nya Tou-san mu tidak percaya pada pilihan mu sendiri." Lanjut Sakura memberi pendapat.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Sakura. yang akan menjalani kan kau Hinata. Bukan Ayah mu. Seharusnya kau yang mencari sendiri, bukan ayah mu." Kata Temari, menyetujui pendapat Sakura.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana menentang Tou-san agar perjodohan ini gagal?" Jawab Hinata, yang masih bingung bagai mana menolak perjodohan itu.

Sekeika suasana menjadi hening. Semua nya tengah memikirkan sebuah strategi untuk menggagalkan perjodohan Hinata.

"AHA..!" Tenten menjerit lantang, mengagetkan semua orang yang tengah serius berfikir. "Aku tau harus pakai cara apa. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang dengan membawa pacar? Apa ayah mu masih akan menjodohkan mu, jika kau sendiri sudah memiliki calon?" Tenten memberikan pendapat.

Semuanya tampak berfikir. "iya, benar juga kata Tenten."

"Tapi, aku kan tidak punya pacar." Hinata menyela perkataan Ini, dan memberikan kenyataan pahit, bahwa Hinata belum pernah berpacaran.

Gubrak.. (?) semuanya sweetdrob.

Masalah Hinata, memaksa mereka untuk berfikir lebih keras. Padahal biasanya mereka gak pernah mikir.

"Bagaimana, kalau kau membawa pacar sewaan?" Saran Sakura, yang mungkin nanti nya akan membawa malapetaka besar.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. aku tidak setuju Dengan pendapat Sakura. Hinata masih lugu, dia belum pernah berpacaran. Bagai mana bisa dia bersandiwara? Pasti akan cepat ketahuan." Seperti nya Temari sudah tertural firus jenius nya Shikamaru. Pendapat nya kali ini sangat logis.

"Benar juga, mana mungkin Hinata berpelukan dengan lawan jenis, apa lagi setatus nya pacar bohongan—" Perkataan Tenten terpotong, karena dia merasakan ada tatapan mencurigakan dari keempat sahabat nya.

"Mungkin kalau sesama jenis akan berhasil." Kata Ino, memberikan seringaian mencurigakan.

Tenten merasakan aura-aura negative di sekeliling nya. "Aku tidak mau." Tolak Tenten mentah-mentah. "Sudah cukup aku menyamar sebagai pria, untuk jadi pacar bohongan Ino. Untuk membuat Sai cemburu. Aku tidak mau melakukan nya lagi."

"Ayolah Tenten, Bantu lah aku. Apa kau tidak mau melihat sahabat mu ini bahagia? Kalau dengan mu, aku pasti bisa bersandiwara. Bukan hanya memeluk, aku bahkan berani mencium mu." Rayu Hinata, dengan menunjukan wajah memelas nya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Dengan terpaksa Tenten menyetujui permintaan Hinata, karena ia tak tega melihat masa depan Hinata yang buaram (?)

"Ok, saat nya kita mulai Make Over." Teriak Ino penuh semangat.

Seketika semua menyerang Ino dengan brutal, mengobrak-abrik wajah dan tantanan rambut nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kyyaa.. Tenten, kau tampan sekali. Kau itu sebenar nya Pria apa Wanita?" ino menjerit Histeris.

Well, kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Tenten.

Rambut yang tadi nya panjang sebahu, kini pendek karena di pangkas habis, membentuk model rambut pria jaman sekarang, layak nya boy band.

Dada datar karena di lilit dengan kain agar terkesan layak nya pria. Tatapan mata cuek, plus pakaian yang laki-laki yang melekat. Membuat Tenten mirip sekali dengan seorang pria.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Salam Hinata saat memasuki rumah nya di Konoha.

"Hn, Okaeri." Sambut Ayah Hinata yaitu Hiashi Hyuga. "Siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi saat melihat seorang pria ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya besamaan dengan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum puas, saat mendapat kan reaksi yang dia ingin kan dari sang ayah. "Dia pacar ku Tou-san, namanya Tenten." Hinata memperkenalkan Tenten pada sang Ayah sebagai kekasih nya.

"Yoroshiku." Tenten membungkukkan tubuh nya memberi hormat.

Hiashi terlihat sangat marah, ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Tenten dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata?" sambut Neji, yang baru muncul.

"Iya Onii-san. Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini pacar ku." Balas Hinata, memperkenalkan Tenten. Karena sedari tadi Neji terus memandangi Tenten.

"Watashi wa Tenten desu." Tenten membungkukkan badan nya lagi.

"Orewa Neji desu, yoroshiku." Balas Neji.

"Mau minum apa? " tanya neji, menawarkan minuman, karena bibi yang bekerja di sana sedang sakit. Setidak nya Neji harus memberi pelayanan pada tamu, meski ia terlihat sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan Tenten.

"Maaf merepotkan, air putih saja." Jawab Hinata.

Neji segera bergegas pergi. Mengambilkan minuman yang di minta Hinata.

"Itu tadi sepupu mu?" Tanya Tenten, setelah Neji pergi. "Uhm, iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Owh, Cantik juga."

"Hey, Neji-nii itu laki-laki, bukan wanita." Sambar Hinata.

"Nani? Kenapa lebih cantik dia dari pada kamu?" Tanya Tenten, yang masih tidak percaya kalau Neji itu seorang pria. Karena selain rambut nya yang panjang, kulit nya juga putih bersih layak nya seorang wanita.

"Lalu, kenapa lebi tampan Kau dari pada Neji-nii?" ledek Hinata.

Dan di balas tatapan Deathglare dari Tenten. "Kalau aku tidak tampan, aku tidak akan membantu mu." Lalu Tenten memeluk leher Hinata, dan menggelitiki perut nya.

"EHEM.." suara deheman Neji, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Cepat-cepat Hinata mendorong tubuh Tenten agar menjauh dari nya.

"Apa pacar mu akan menginap?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata.

"kalau begitu, tarus semua barang mu di kamar ku." Balas Neji, menyuruh Tenten untuk meletak kan barang nya di kamar Neji.

Hinata dan Tenten saling berhadapan. Ternyata mereka masih bingung apa yang di maksud oleh Neji.

"Tenten akan tidur bersamaku. " kata Neji lantang.

"APA?" Teriak Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar pacar Hinata?" tanya Neji pada Tenten, ia tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang nya, sementara Tenten duduk meringkuk di pojokan (?)

Tenten terpaksa tidur di kamar Neji, karena ia hanya di berikan dua pilihan. Yaitu Tidur dengan Ayah Hinata, atau tidur dengan Neji.

"Memang nya kenapa? Apa kau meragukan sepupumu, kalau dia bisa mendapatkan pacar setampan aku?" sentak Tenten. Dia masih sebal karena harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Neji.

"Tidak. hanya saja, menurutku, kau bukan tipe nya." ujar Neji, lalu menarik selimut nya bersiap untuk Tidur.

"Hey, apa kau tidak tidur? Sudah selarut ini kenapa kau masih saja meringkuk di pojokan sana? Emm.. atau jangan-jangan—"

"Jangan-jangan apa? Hoam.. ini juga aku mau segera tidur." Jawab Tenten berpura-pura mengantuk, dengan terpaksa ia naik ke atas ranjang, lalu berbaring di sebelah Neji.

'Awas kau Hinata. Kau akan ku balas. Lain kali aku tidak akan mau lagi nyamar sebagai pria.' Jerit Tenten dalam hati, ia menyesal karena membantu Hinata.

.

.

"KKYYAA.." Pagi-pagi buta sudah terdengar suara jeritan di kediaman Hyuga. Ya, itu adalah suara jeritan Tenten. ia kaget karena saat ia terangun ada seorang pria di samping nya. dan pria tersebut tengah memeluk nya erat.

Meski wajah Neji terlihat seperti wanita, tapi kini Tenten sadar kalau Neji 100% seorang Pria. Karena sekarang Neji tengah berelanjang dada.

"Berisik sekali kau.." Teriak Neji setengah sadar, lalu mendepak Tenten dari ranjang.

Brruukk.. "Aw.." erang Tenten, tapi mulut nya di tutup dengan tangan nya guna untuk meredam suara teriakan nya.

Tenten sudah sadar sepenuh nya, kalau sekarang ia tengah berada di rumah Hinata. Dan tengah menyamar sebagai seorang pria.

.

.

.

"Hinata." Sapa Tenten saat Hinata keluar dari kamar nya. Tenten langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Hinata.

Hinata merasa ngeri melihat tatapan tersebut. "Em, ada apa Tenten?" jawab Hinata santai, seperti tak merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau aku harus tidur dengan mahluk cantik itu? Kalau aku tau bakal jadi begini, lebih baik aku tidak menerima permohonan mu." Ujar Tenten kesal. "Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" lanjut nya lesu.

Hinata tampak semakin bingung. "Aku tidak tau akan jadi begini. Tenten, aku mohon padamu, bertahan lah sebentar lagi." Mohon Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tenten menepuk jidat nya, tak di sangka ia akan terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini. "Tapi Hinata—"

"Gomen, Tenten-kun. Aku harus berbelanja ke pasar, karena bibi yang bekerja di rumah sedang sakit. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi nanti." Hinata memotong perkataan Tenten, dengan tutur kata yang berbeda.

'Kun?' Kenapa Hinata memanggil ku dengan surfik 'Kun?' Tenten bengong seperti orang cengoh.

Hinata bergegas pergi meninggalkan Tenten. "Hey, tunggu Hinata. Urusan kita belum selesai." Teriak Tenten, lalu mengejar Hinata. Tapi sekuat apapun Tenten berlari, tubuh nya sama sekali tidah berpindah tempat. Tenten menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ada Neji menahan Tenten dengan memegangi kerah belakang baju Tenten.

'Pantas saja, Hinata sifat nya langsung berubah.' Fikir Tenten.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan kerah baju ku." Gerutu Tenten.

Neji tidak menggubris perkataan Tenten, tangan nya masih tetap memegangi kerah belakang baju Tenten. "ikut dengan ku." Perintah Neji. Bahkan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Tenten, Neji langsung menarik nya.

"Hey, aku mau di bawa kemana? Lepaskan aku.. lepaskan.." Tenten berteriak-teriak Gaje. Sambil berjalan mundur, karena Neji menarik kerah belakang baju nya.

"Kyyaa.. tempat apa ini? Mengerikan sekali." Mata Tenten terbelalak melihat tempat yang di datangai saat ini.

"Ini Doujo. Kau akan ku latih secara pribadi di sini." Terang Neji, sambil menyeringai tajam.

Tenten merasakan aura-aura negative di sekeliling nya. "Eh, tidak usah repot-repot melaih ku. Aku bisa jaga diri kok."

"Aku melatih mu, bukan untuk mu, tapi demi Hinata. Aku tidak rela kalau sepupuku punya pacar yang.. Pendek, Kurus,Ceking, Cungkring, dan tidak berotot seperti mu." Kata Neji sambil memperhatikan tubuh Tenten.

Tenten hanya terdiam. 'Inikan tubuh Wanita, wajar saja kalau seperti ini.' Tutur Tenten dalam hati.

Neji memegang lengan Tenten. "Lihatlah, tidak berotot sama sekali." Lalu tangan nya beralih menepuk dada Tenten. Neji menepuk begitu keras tepat di bagian yang di sembunyikan Tenten.

Sekeika mata Tenten terbelalak "KKKKKYYYYAAA...!"

PPPLLLAAAKKK

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pasar, Hinata tengah bersusah payah membawa barang belanjaan nya, karena barang yang di beli Hinata terlalu banyak.

BBRRUUKK..

"Aw." Hinata tak sengaja menabrak orang, dan barang-brang yang di bawa berhamburan di tanah.

"Gomen." Hinata meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

"Hinata?" sapa orang itu, yang ternyata mengenal Hinata.

Hinata menoleh, menatap sosok pria yang di tabrak nya. "Na-naruto?" Hinata kaget, ternyata orang yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini adalah, teman saat berada di bangku sekloah. Dan juga Cinta pertama nya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Lama tak jumpa."

Naruto saat ini tengah membantu membawakan barang belanjaan Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Hinata.

"Aku meneruskan study ku ke Iwagakure, karena itu aku jarang terlihat di konoha." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh." Naruto hanya ber-Oh ria.

Selanjut nya mereka berdua hanya terdiam. lama tak bertemu membuat hubungan mereka jadi kaku. Semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, mencari topik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

Sapa mereka bebarengan.

"Kau duluan." Tutur Hinata.

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan." Tampik Naruto.

"Em.. Naruto." Tutur Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" Jawab nya.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Hinata singkat.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah ku." Ulang Hinata kikuk.

Ternyata Naruto tidak sadar, kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. "Oh." Lagi-lagi ia hanya ber-Oh ria, Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Barang belanjaan ku?" Pinta Hinata mengulur kan tangan, meminta barang belanjaan yang di pegang Naruto.

"Naruto?" sapa Hinata, setelah mengambil barang belanjaan nya. "Apa yang mau kau katakan?" lanjut Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ujar Naruto, sedikit kikuk.

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku masuk. Ja.. Naruto." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto di depan gerbang.

"Hinata?" Sebelum Hinata sempat masuk ke rumah nya, Naruto sudah memanggil nya lagi. "Apa aku boleh meminta No Ponsel mu?" Tanya Naruto To The Poin.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentusaja." Jawab nya singkat.

.

.

.

"Hyyaatt.."

BBRRUUKK..

"Aw.." Neji membanting tubuh Tenten.

"Aku menyerah." Teriak Tenten, sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau fikir ini acara reality show? Dengan kau melambaikan tangan, maka semua ini akan berakhir? Lagi pula di sini tidak ada kamera. Percuma saja kau melambaikan tangan." Tutur Neji yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tenten bengong mendengar ucapan Neji. "Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.. aku menyerah." Rengek Tenten.

"Kita baru mulai, kenapa kau sudah menyerah? Lagi pula kau duluan yang menantangku dengan menampar pipi ku tadi."

'Aku menampar mu, itu karena kau memegang dada ku. Bukan untuk menantang mu berduel, bodoh.' Kata Tenten dalam hati. "Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pergi dari sini." Jerit Tenten, lalu berlari dari tempat nista itu.

"Hey, tunggu. Latihan kita belum selesai." Neji berteriak sambil mengejar Tenten.

Mereka berdua saat ini tengah kejar-kejaran di halaman belakang rumah. "Hey, berhenti.." Neji menarik tangan Tenten. Naas nya kaki Neji tersandung batu. Seketika tubuh nya langsung ambruk menindih badan Tenten.

Hening, seketika suasana jadi hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara karena bibir mereka saat ini sedang bertaut.

"HHUUAAA.." Teriak Neji Gaje, setelah ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Neji mengusap bibir nya dengan apapun yang ada di sana. "Hii.. Hoeekk.. Hooeekkk.."

Tenten menatap Neji dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tenten Inocent, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Huuaa.. jangan dekati aku.." teriak Neji, lalu berlari Gaje ala Tenten seorang diri, yang masih mematung karena melihat tingkah OOC Neji.

"Reaksi mu berlebihan, seperti tidak pernah berciuman saja." Tenten berbicara sendiri. "Ha..ha.. Aku lupa kalau aku seorang pria. Pantas saja reaksi nya seperti itu." Lanjut nya lagi, sambil tertawa nista. Sesaat kemudian Tenten erdiam dan berfikir.

"Tapi kenapa reaksi ku biasa saja? Atau jangan-jangan—" Tenten tampak berfikir lagi.

"Kyyaa.. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya.." teriak nya super Gaje.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Ini salah satu fic lama ku, yang aku post di fb sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu. ^^v _

_gomen, buat yang udah baca. ^^7_


	2. Chapter 2

**_BoyFriends_**

**_Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto_**

**_Author : Vinara 28_**

**_Pair: (Neji H. & Tenten), (Naruto U. & Hinata H.)_**

**_Genre : Romance/Komedi_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Warning: OOC, Abal,Gaje, EYD tidak baku. Tanda baca acak-acakan._**

**_Happy Reading._.**

* * *

"Hinata?" Sapa Tenten saat memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Tenten, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, ada yang mau ku ceritakan." Tutur Hinata, lalu menarik Tenten untuk dudu di ranjang nya.

'Aku juga ada yang ingin ku katakan." Ucap Tenten. 'Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku sudah tidak kuat jika terus di siksa seperti ini.' Lanjut nya dalam hati.

"Tenten, apa kau ingat tentang pria yang sering aku ceritakan?" tanya Hinata tak sabaran.

"Siapa? Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya. Apa kau tau? Tadi aku bertemu dengan nya lagi. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih mengingat ku. Bukan hanya sekedar bertemu, dia tadi membantu ku membawakan barang belanjaan ku sampai ke rumah. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah. Dia meminta nomor ponsel ku." Crocos Hinata, menceritakan kejadian yang ia alamai.

"Ja-jadi, sampai saat ini kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Tenten tak percaya, ia belum pernah melihat sahabat nya begitu bahagia seperti saat ini.

"Entahlah, seperti nya iya." Jawab Hinata. "Karena itu, aku mohon padamu bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau melepaskan nya hanya karena perjodohan bodoh ini." Katanya lagi memelas pada Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku akan membantu mu. Aku akan bertahan semampuku. Jadi, perjuangkan lah cintamu." Tenten lupa kalau dia sempat ingin menyerah, karena mendengar bahwa Hinata saat ini tengah jatuh cinta.

"Kyyaa.. Arigato." Teriak Hinata, menghambur ke pelukan Tenten.

Setelah mengobrol dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tenten keluar dari kamar Hinata dan mendapati Neji tengah menyender di depan pintu Hinata.

Tenten kaget setengah mati, melihat penampakan yang ada di depan nya. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tenten sedikit shock.

Neji terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah bibir Tenten. mengingatkan sebuah kejadian nista yang di alami nya tadi siang. Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menetralkan fikirannya. "Ikut denganku." Tutur Neji singkat.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Tenten segera. "Aku tidak mau kau nista lagi." Lanjut nya. setelah melihat Neji, Tenten menyesal telah berjanji dengan Hinata bahwa dia akan membantu sampai akhir. 'Seharusnya aku bilang Tidak pada Hinata' rutuk nya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan menista mu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ujar Neji, ia mengulum senyum, senyuman yang mencurigakan.

Tenten menatap Neji curiga, 'sebenar nya apa yang akan di rencanakan nya kali ini.'

"Hey, kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh. Seingat ku semenjak kau di sini kau belum pernah keluar kan? Maka dari itu aku akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan." Tutur Neji memberi alasan.

Tenten menyipitkan matanya. "Mencurigakan."

**[Flash Back]**

"Neji?"

"Ada apa paman?" jawab Neji.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan pacarnya Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Maksud paman apa?" Tanya Neji, tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Hiashi.

"Maksud paman, apa pendapat mu tentang Tenten? Kalau menurut paman. Jujur saja paman tidak menyukainya." Tutur Hiashi.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan mu Paman. Aku tidak menyukainya, dia telalu cerewet dan terlalu lemah untuk ukuran seorang pria." Ucap Neji memberikan pendapat.

Hiashi menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kita lakukan rencana nya. bawa Tenten menjauh dari Hinata, karena nanti malam paman akan membawa Hinata untuk menemui calon suami nya. dan lakukan segala cara agar mereka putus."

**[End Flash Back]**

"Otou-san? Kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Hinata pada sang ayah.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di restauran berbintang lima. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang, tepatnya hanya Hiashi yang sedang menunggu karena Hinata sama sekali tidak tau untuk apa dia di bawa ke sana.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Hiashi singkat. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan mencari seseorang yang di tunggu sedari tadi. Tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat dua orang paruh baya menghampiri nya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sang pria paruh baya, tangan nya masih setia menggandeng tangan pasangan nya.

"Tidak." Jawab Hiashi singkat. Lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Ini putri mu?" tanya pria itu. "Putri mu sangat cantik dan manis." Lanjut nya.

Hinata merasakan hal yang aneh. "Apa maksud dari semua ini Tou-san?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan.

Tapi pertanyaan Hinata tak di jawab oleh Hiashi. "Mana putra mu? " tanya Hiashi pada pria yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, sebentar lagi menyusul ke sini." Jawab nya.

"Tou-san? Apa Tou-san masih mau menjodohkan ku dan menikahkan ku dengan pria yang tak ku kenal?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Air matanya merembes membasahi pipi.

"Ada apa ini Hyuga-san? Apa Hinata tidak mengetahui nya?" Tanya pria itu pada Hiashi. Hiashi hanya memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas.

Hinata menggeprak meja, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan siapapun. Ini hidupku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menentukan pilihan ku sendiri." Sentak Hinata beruraian air mata. Dengan sigap Hinata berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata?" Hiashi mencoba untuk mengejar nya. Hinata terus saja berlari, menerobos keramaian pengunjung restauran, menyelinap dari sela-sela kursi. Tapi saat ia hampir melampaui pintu keluar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Hinata?" pekik orang yang di tabrak Hinata.

"Naruto?" Sambut Hinata penuh rasa kaget.

Tangan Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat, kemudia menarik Hinata berlari bersama nya.

.

.

Sepasang muda-mudi..— err, maksud nya, sepasang pemuda, tengah berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Menikmati keindahan malam di kota Konohan. Taman memang tempat yang pas untuk merasakan aura keramaian kota, tapi.. dalam keadaan seperti ini, memang akan terasa aneh.

"Hey, apa tidak ada tempat lain, yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bersantai di sini, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tenten, dia naik ke atas bangku, lalu berjalan menyusuri panjang bangku tersebut. Mengimbangi keseimbaangan tubuh nya.

"Tidak.. Hanya aneh saja, dua orang pria, bersama di tempat seperti ini." Neji menatap Tenten sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. "Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap maho."

Perkataan Neji seontak membuat keseimbangan Tenten goyah. Ia terjatuh tanpa perlawanan, tapi dia tak merasakan apapun. Tenten tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama-sekali, karena ternyata Neji menangkap tubuh Tenten ke dalam pelukan nya.

Mata mereka saling adu pandang cukup lama, dengan posisi yang sedikit 'Waw' tapi sedetik kemudian Neji tersadar dari lamunan nya. ia mendorong tubuh Tenten agar menjauh.

'Kami-sama, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantung ku berdegub kencang? Rasanya.. rasanya begitu nyaman saat memeluk nya. kami-sama, aku masih normal kan?' Neji beradu argumen di hati nya.

'Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa jantung ku serasa mau meledak? Tidak mungkin aku memiliki perasaan ini. Ayolah Tenten, sadarlah.. saat ini kau seorang Pria.' Jerit Tenten dalam hati.

"Ehem, sebaiknya kita pulang." Neji berdehem, memecahkan kesunyian. Lalu mulai melangkah menuju rumah. Tanpa perlu menjawab Tenten mengikuti langkah Neji, karena ia tau, Neji tidak akan mendengar penolakan saat ini.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat tersebut, Hinata dan Naruto tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman, guna untuk beristirahat karena terlalu lelah berlari.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kenapa kau lari ketakutan?" tanya Naruto, setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, apa aku tadi terlihat ketakutan? Em.. ato, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa berada di sana?" Hinata berbohong, karena Hinata tidak mau Naruto tau, kalau dia tengah lari dari perjodohan.

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Aku ada urusan di sana, urusan yang sangat tidak penting." Jawab nya dengan intonasi penuh penekanan.

"Urusan apa? Kalau tidak penting kenapa harus datang?" tanya Hinata (Kepo).

"Sudahlah, jangan di bahas lagi. Yang terpenting saat ini. Kau bersamaku sekarang. Dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia." Tutur Naruto, meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggam nya erat.

Hinata tersentak kaget, ia tak tau apa yang di maksud Naruto. "Eh.. ma-maksud Na-Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hinata, aku mau jujur padamu." Ucap Naruto, semakin membuat Hinata bingung. "Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikan mu. Kau begitu manis dan cantik, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat ku tertarik pada mu. Kepribadian mu yang begitu lembut, mampu membuat ku terhipnotis. Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu saat acara pelepasan alumni KHS. Tapi.. pada saat itu aku tak menemukan mu di mana pun." Naruto menunduk, masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku hanya bisa tercengang saat mendapat kabar, bahwa kau telah pergi dari Konoha. Dan pada saat ini." Naruto memotong ucapan nya. matanya menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam.

Sementara Hinata, saraf-saraf nya bekerja begit lambat, hingga ia masih tidak mengerti kemana alur pembicaraan Naruto.

"Hinata, aku hanya ingin bilang.. Aishiteru." Naruto mengunggakpan isi hati nya pada gadis yang selama ini merebut hati nya.

Hinata masih tak percaya dengan indra pendengaran nya. ia masih mengira bahwa ini semua bohong "Na-naruto-kun, be-benarkah—"

"Ya, itu semua benar, aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan mu. Aku –"

Hinata mendekap Naruto tanpa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat nya. "Aishiteru yo." Bisik Hinata membuat Naruto mengulum senyum.

Aku membolak-balikkan tubuh ku sedari tadi. Berharap, semoga dengan begitu aku bisa terlelap. Tapi ternyata semua itu percumah. Mataku masih saja melirik ke arah sosok pria yang tengah terbarng di samping ku.

.

.

**[Neji POV]**

Glleekk..

Aku meneguk ludah, saat aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa wajah Tenten sangat meneduhkan hati ku, apa lagi saat ia tengah terlelap seperti ini. Wajah nya begitu polos dan cantik.. (?)

"..."

'Hey, Tenten kan seorang pria. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat cantik?' Iner ku berbicara.

'Benar, dia seorang pria. Kenapa sedari tadi aku terus memperhatikan nya? Ada apa dengan mu Neji.. kau seorang Pria, dan Tenten juga seorang pria. Ayo sadar.. bangun.. tak seharus nya kau memiliki rasa ini.' Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menampik pemikiran ini.

'Rasa ini? Rasa apa yang kau maksud? Ayolah Neji, berfikirlah secara jernih.. KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI RASA APAPUN TERHADAPNYA.' Aku mengangguk kan kepala ku, lalu berbalik mempunggungin nya.

Tapi, tak lama setelah itu. Fikiran ku kembali bergejolak. 'Tapi kenapa setiap aku bersamanya, jantung ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat?'

'Ayolah Neji.. Jantung mu juga berdetak lebih cepat kan saat melihat Hantu. Anggap saja Tenten itu hantu.' Batin ku tengah berperang.

'Hantu? Ya, seperti hantu, yang merasuk ke dalam hati ku. Kata orang, cinta itu memang hal yang aneh. Dan mungkin hal itu tengah terjadi pada ku.'

Aku kembali membalikkan tubuh ku menghadap Tenten. Aku pandangi terus wajah nya. tanpa sengaja pula, mata ku terfokus pada bibir nya. semakin lama tubuh ku semakin medekat pada nya. menuju tempat yang sedari tadi ku pandang. Bibir yang begitu merah dan mulus. Membuat ku ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

Deg..

'Kau bukan Maho, Neji.'

"Huuuaa.." aku menjerit pelan, karena menyadari apa yang akan ku lakukan.

'Tidak.. Tidak.. jangan lakukan itu.' Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi, jika aku terus berada di ranjang yang sama. Aku pastikan aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

**[Normal POV]**

"Hooaamm.." Tenten menguap lebar, saat terbangun dari tidur lelap nya. ia melihat di sekelilingnya, tak ada siapapun di sana. 'Mungkin Neji sudah bangun.' Fikir nya. lalu ia segera turun dari ranjang, karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Hhhuuaa.." Tenten mendengar suara teriakan, dan secara Reflek ia ikut menjerit "Kkkyyaa.."

"Hey, kenapa kau tidur di bawah?" sentak Tenten pada Neji.

"AW.." erang Neji, ia merintih sambil memegang punggung nya, karena di injak oleh Tenten.

Tenten turun ke lantai, lalu mendekati Neji, karena prihatin kepada nya. mata Neji terbelalak saat Tenten mendekati nya. "Huuaa.. menjauh dari ku.." teriak Neji, lalu mendorong Tenten agar menjauh dari nya. Neji berlari kencang, keluar dari kamar.

Tenten hanya bengong melihat tingkah Neji, di kepala nya penuh dengan tanda tanya (?)

.

.

Hinata bengong melihat Neji, keluar dari kamar nya dengan wajah pucat. Tapi Hinata tak memperdulikan sikap Neji. Ia segera memasuki kamar Neji, untuk menemui Tenten.

"Kau apakan Neji-nii? Sampai mukanya pucat begitu." Tanya Hinata, setelah masuk ke kamar Neji dan duduk di sebelah Tenten.

Tenten hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, sambil menggeleng pelan. "Oh, ya. Semalam kau pergi kemana?" tanya Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Semalam?" Hinata mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam. "Kyyaa.. Tenten.. semalam, Naruto menyatakan cinta nya kepadaku." Teriak Hinata histeris sambil memeluk Tenten.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten kaget.

"Iya, tentu saja benar. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar semalam. Tapi.. itu semua benar-benar terjadi.. kkyyaa.. Tenten.. aku benar-benar senang."

"Itu artinya, tugasku sudah selesai di sini?" tanya Tenten.

Ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah derastis. "Entahlah Tenten, aku tidak tau. Karena semalam, Tou-san mengajak ku untuk menemui orang yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku. Ternyata dia masih berusaha keras agar perjodohan ini sukses." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang muram.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Bagaimana wajah nya?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku kabur sebelum melihat nya. dan tidak ku sangka, aku bertemu dengan Naruto di sana." Hinata tersenyum kembali saat mengingat Naruto.

Tenten berfikir sejenak. "Sepertinya kau harus berbicara baik-baik dengan ayah mu. Bilang pada nya kalau kau tidak mau di jodohkan. Mungkin dengan begitu, ayah mu tidak akan menjodohkan mu lagi." Tutur Tenten.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membantu mu berbicara." Sambar Tenten, menenangkan Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

_Arigato buat yang Review. Aku gx nyangka, klow ff gaje ini.. ada yang suka. ^^7_

_Dan gomen, kalau terlalu pendek._

_Jangan lupa.. mampir ke kolom** REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_BoyFriends_**

**_Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto_**

**_Author : Vinara 28_**

**_Pair: (Neji H. & Tenten), (Naruto U. & Hinata H.)_**

**_Genre : Romance/Komedi_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Warning: OOC, Abal,Gaje, EYD tidak baku. Tanda baca acak-acakan._**

**_Happy Reading.._**

* * *

"Semalam kau kemana Naruto?" tanya sang ayah pada Naruto.

"Aku pergi kemana, apa urusan nya dengan Tou-san. Tou-san tidak perlu mencampuri urusan ku lagi." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau kabur dalam acara semala." Sentak Minato, meninggikan intonasi suaranya, ia sangat marah karena kelakuan Naruto.

Hey, acara apa yang tengah di bahas mereka?

"Aku sudah bilang kn, aku tidak mau datang ke acara konyol itu." Jawab Naruto tak kalah ketus nya.

Minato mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. "Acara konyol apanya! Ini semua demi masadepan mu."

"Masa depan? Masa depan siapa? Tou-san atau aku?" tanya Naruto "Aku bisa mencari masa depan ku sendiri, aku mampu mencari jodohku sediri. Aku tidak mau di jodohkan." Lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

Minato menghela nafas panjang. "Tou-san hanya memlilihkan yang terbaik untuk mu." Minato berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi setidak nya, kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka. Karena kau kabur dalam acara semalam. Dan kau juga harus menjelaskan kepada mereka, kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto dengan cepat tanpa fikir panjang.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya mendengarkan MP3 dari Handphone nya. sambil membuang Muka ke arah jalan. Ia tak memperhatikan dan tidak memperdengarkan cicauan merdu Minato.

Tapi mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Ia memperhatikan jalan yang di lewati nya. seperti sebua Deja Vu. Jalanan ini pernah ia lewati sebelum nya. "Kita mau kemana Tou-san?" tanya Naruto.

"kemana lagi, tentu saja kekediaman nya Hiuga Hiashi." Jawab Minato.

Deg.. Hiuga?

Tak lama setelah itu, Mobil Minato berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup besar. Mata Naruto terbelelek saat melihat rumah tersebut. "Ini.. Rumah, Hinata."

.

.

Tenten dan Hinata berdiri di depan Hiashi. Mereka mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku. Jadi kau harus mematuhi nya." Hiashi terlihat begitu marah.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk ketakutan. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Haruskah ia menerimanya?

"Apa dengan menjodohkan Hnata, maka paman bisa menjamin kebahagiaan nya? Jika pilihan yang paman pilih itu terbaik untuk paman, belum tentu terbaik buat Hinata. Coba lihatlah paman.. lihatlah putrimu. Dia bukan bonekah, ia berhak mencari kebahagiaan nya sendiri. Bukan kebahagiaan semu yang di atur oleh keluarga." Tenten menatap Hiashi tajam.

"Lancang sekali. kau fikir, kau siapa?" sentak Hiashi. Ia naik pitam. Jari terlunjuk nya menujuk ke arah Tenten.

"Aku bukan bonekah, Tou-san" Hinata angkat bicara. "Aku tidak mau menjadi bonekah Tou-san lagi. Aku tidak mau di jodohkan. Aku sudah memiliki calon sendiri, dan dengan nya lah, aku ingin menikah." Hinata berani berbicara, meski dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Hina—"

Tok..tok..tok.. (?) –

Perkataan Hiashi terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Hiashi menghela nafas untuk mengurangi amarah nya. "Masuk." Perintah Hiashi pada orang tersebut.

"Permisi." Sapa Minato sopan. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, di barengi dengan Kushina dan Naruto.

Deg!

Mata Hinata dan Naruto bertemu. Merekaa sangat kaget, karena bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kedua fikiran mereka di penuhi berhuta tanda tanya yang harus di tanyakan.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata?"

Sapa keduanya bebarengan.

Waktu serasa berhenti. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tercengang. "Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Minato mewakili semua pemikiran yang ada di sana.

Hinata dan Naruto masih saling bertatapan. Seulas senyum terurik di wajah mereka. Kaki Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata. Lalu menarik nya kedalam pelukan nya. sontak, perbuatan Nauto membuat semuanya semakin kaget.

"Tou-san, hanya wanita inilah yang akan ku nikahi." Tutur Naruto, semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

Hinata serasa mau pingsan mendengar penuturan Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah Hinata pun sudah merah sempurna seperti tomat. "Iya Tou-san, Pria inilah cinta sejatiku, dan hanya dengan nya lah aku akan menikah." Tutur Hinata setelah mengatur degub jantung.

"Jadi kalian—"

"Hinata adalah pacarku Tou-san, karena itulah aku tidak mau di jodohkan." Jawab Naruto tegas, dan melepaskan pelukan nya.

Hening!

1...

2...

3...

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha.." semua pecah dalam tawanya. Menyaksikan dua insan yang begitu lugu.

Naruto dan Hinata saling adu pandang.

"Kau tau Naruto. Hinatalah, wanita yang akan di jodohkan dengan mu." Tutur Minato sambil menahan tawanya.

"Namikaze-san, jadi kita benar-benar akan jadi besan?" tanya Hisahi.

Minato mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. "Tentusaja Hiyuga-san, apa kau tidak lihat kalau mereka sudah tidak bisa di pisahkan lagi." Jawab Minato.

"Benar, lebih baik kita percepat saja acara pernikahan nya." tutur Kusahina.

"Kyyaa.. Hinata, selamat ya.. Akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan cinta mu." Jerit Tenten bersorak ria. Ia menjabat tangan Hinata sambil lompat-lompat gaje (?)

"Eh?" Hiashi kaget melihat reaksi Tenten. "Kenapa kau senang sekali? Bukan nya kau—"

"Ha..ha.., aku hanya teman Hinata. Aku di minta untuk menjadi pacar bohongan Hinata. Agar menggagalkan perjoohan ini.. hi..hi.." terang Tenten sambil terkikik.

"Jadi kalian selama ini hanya mengerjaiku?" tanya Hiashi agak kesal.

"Gomen, Tou-san." Jawab Hinata, meminta maaf. "Lagi pula, tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan Tenten. Karena dia adalah Wa—"

"WAH.. aku kan hanya teman kampus nya saja. Mana mungkin ada rasa dengan Hinata. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. He..he.." potong Tenten. Menyela perkataan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja kalau kau seorang wanita?" bisik Hinata di telinga Tenten.

"Apa kau mau mempermalukan ku lebih dari ini? Aku sudah merasa bersalah karena membohongi ayah mu." Balas Tenten. 'Lagi pula, aku tidak mau Neji tau kalau aku seorang wanita. Aku tidak sanggup melihat reaksinya.' Lanjut Tenten dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari sana. Ada sepasang mata Lavender yang juga turut berbahagia (?) "Syukurlah kau bukan pacar Hinata."

.

.

.

Hari ini pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Acara pertunangan mereka memang di adakan lebih cepat. Karena berhubung Hinata masih berada di konoha sebelum ia kembali ke Iwa dan menyelesaikan Stydy nya di sana. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata terlebih dulu. Setelah itu acara pernikahan akan di adakan setelah Hinata lulus kuliah.

Kedua pasangan itu terlihat sangat bahagia, begitupun dengan kedua keluarga besar. Tapi.. mata Lavender Hinata sedari tadi tak henti-henti nya menelusuri seluruh ruangan. Ia tengah mencari seseorang. "Neji-nii?" Hinata menarik tangan Neji. "Apa Nii-san melihat Tenten?" tanya nya.

Neji menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak." Jawab nya singkat.

"kalau begitu, apa aku boleh minta tolong?" pinta Hinata. "Tolong Neji-nii mencari nya. aku khawatir pada nya. karena di sini tidak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal." Lanjut nya.

"Hn." Neji mengangguk dan mulai mencari Tenten.

"Ehem! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Neji menemukan Tenten tengah menyendiri di halaman belakang.

"Mereka? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal satupun tamu di sini. Lagi pula, aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Jadi, lebih baik aku menyendiri saja." Timpal Tenten.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Neji, ia duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Cemburu? Pada siapa? Hinata? Ha..ha.. mana mungkin aku cemburu. Hinata sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara ku sendiri." Balas Tenten.

"Benarkah?"

Tenten menghela nafas. "Jujur saja, Iya." Tutur Tenten, membenarkan pemikiran Neji. "Aku cemburu padanya. Aku cemburu karena dia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Sementara aku?" Tenten memalingkan muka, ia menatap lurus kebawah. 'Sementara aku. Aku selalu di anggap sebagai wanita Maskulin. Di mata pria, aku bukan seorang wanita. Aku juga ingin di perlakukan layaknya wanita seutuhnya.' Lanjut nya dalam hati.

Neji menepuk pundak Tenten. "bersabarlah, aku yakin kau akan menemukan nya. cinta sejati mu pasti akan menemukan jalan menuju hati mu." Tangan nya menarik gadu Tenten agar menghadap nya. Neji tersenyum manis di hadapan Tenten.

Deg! 'Senyuman itu.. Neji, akankah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Bertemu dengan sosok diriku sebagai seorang wanita.'

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji, katena Tenten sedari tadi terus saja memandangi wajah nya.

"Tidak." Jawab Tenten singkat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Hening!

"..."

"Besok, aku akan pulang."

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya, liburanku sudah hampir berakhir." Jawab Tenten. Masih dalam keadaan canggung.

"Bukan kah liburan kalian berakhir Lima hari lagi? Kenapa tidak bareng dengan Hinata saja?" Neji berharap tenten tidak secepat itu kembali ke Iwa.

"Benar, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku yang belum ku selesaikan. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi." Tutur Tenten, menjelaskan.

_'Kau tau Neji? Berada di sisi mu begitu menyiksaku. Karena aku membohongi mu. Dan membohongi perasaan ku sendiri.'_

"baiklah, kalau itu mau mu." Jawab Neji, tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan Tenten. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya nya.

Wajah Tenten langsung memanas saat tangan nya di genggem Neji. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Jawab Tenten tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji sedikit shock. Ia menatap Tenten dalam-dalam.

"Karena Tenten yang sekarang, Tidak akan ada lagi." Tenten membalas tatapan Neji.

"Jika Tenten yang sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi. Apa aku boleh menemui Tenten yang akan datang?" Tanya Neji.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Tapi semakin lama wajah mereka semakin mendekat. "Jika takdir mengijinkan." Jawab Tenten, ia bisa merasakan nafas Neji. Aroma Mint memenihi indra penciuman nya.

"Pasti Takdir akan mengijinkan." Bisik Neji. Wajah mereka kini tidak ada jarak lagi. Bibir mereka saling bertaut, membagi kehangatan dan rasa nyaman. Tentu saja.. penuh dengan Cinta.

"Neji, Aku seorang pria." Tutur Tenten di sela ciuman nya.

"Aku tau."

Cup!

Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut. Meski Neji sadar, bahwa Tenten adalah seorang pria. Setidaknya itu yang ia fikirkan.

_'Untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku menjadi orang aneh. Karena Hasratku pada mu yang tak terbendung. Setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar ini. Aku ingin dekat dengan mu, aku ingin bersama mu.. aku ingin Memiliki mu. Kami-sama, berikanlah satu keajaiban pada kami. apa aku salah, jika berharap Tenten menjadi wanita? Tapi, jika hal itu tidak mungkin. Buatlah satu keajaiban, agar kita tetap bersama. Meski kita menjalin ikatan terlarang.'_ Inner Neji berbicara. Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya, dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang dari Konoha. Tenten berubah jadi sosok yang pendiam dan tertutup. Bahkan dia sering kepergok tengah melamun. Setiap di tanya, dia selalu menjawab 'Tidak apa-apa'.

Semua bertanya pada Hinata. Saat Hinata kembali ke Iwa. Tapi ia tidak tau kenapa Tenten bisa berubah seperti itu. Seingatnya, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Tenten di sana.

"Ayolah Tenten.. Ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Rengek sakura. ia sudah tidah tahan melihat tingkah Tenten yang OOC.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Balas nya santai.

"Ayolah Tenten, tidak usah berbohong. Sudah setahun kau terus diam begini. Semenjak kau pulang dari Konoha sifat mu berubah, pasti terjadi sesuatu di sana." Sentak Ino.

Ya, sudah setahun memang saat Tenten meninggalkan Neji. Tidak ada kabar darinya. Begitupun dari Neji. Semua nya hanya terus berfikir, memikirkan dan menata perasaan nya. ia kira dengan begini akan mudah untuk melupakan Neji. Tapi ternyata percumah.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Temari tepat sasaran. Mata Tenten langsung terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan Temari.

"Sepertinya iya. Lihatlah reaksinya.. Hey, Hinata, apa ada pria yang di temuinya di sana?" Tanya Ini menyelidik.

"Pria yang di temui Tenten di konoha?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berfikir sangat keras. "Neji-nii?" tanya nya. seketika otak Hinta mencerna kejadian yang ada di Konoha setahun lalu. Ia ingat kalau Tenten selalu bersama dengan Neji selama ia berada di konoha. Tidak salah lagi.. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata pada Tenten.

"Tidak.." Jawab Tenten dengan cepat dan gelagapan. Tapi ternyata, jawaban dan raut wajah nya bertolak belakang. Mungkin bibirnya berkata 'Tidak' tapi ekspresinya menunjukan 'Iya'

"Siapa itu Neji? Sepertinya Tenten benar-benar jatuh cinta pada nya." Saskura sangat penasaran dengan sosok Neji.

"Dia sepupuku. Seingatku Tenten selalu bersama dengan Neji-nii. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau kalian ternyata saling suka."

"EH!" Tenten kaget. "Ma-maksudmu, saling suka, apa?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Selama ini dia selalu menanyai keadaan mu. Itu apa namanya, kalu tidak, suka." Tutur Hinata.

"Ciiee.. Ciiee.." Ledek yang lain.

Wajah Tenten semakin memerah, mendengar bahwa selama ini Neji mmperhatikannya. "Apa kau sudah memberitahunya, kalau aku seorang Wanita? "Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Belum." Jawab Hinata singkat. "EH.. Kenapa dia selama ini selalu memperhatikan mu? Bahkan ia sering menayai kabar mu. Jika ia masih berfikir bahwa kau seorang pria. Atau jangan-jangan.. Kyyaa.. Tidak mungkin Neji-nii maho..."

.

.

.

Tenten mendudukan dirinya di Taman pusat kota Iwa. Ia ingin melepskan penat yang membebani otak nya. Tugas-tugas kampus yang begitu banyak, membuat nya stres dan frustasi.

Semilir angin membelai lembut helaian rambut Tenten, yang sekarang sudah sepanjang bahu. Dia sengaja memanjangkan nya, karena ia ingin terlihat sepeti wanita pada umumnya.

"EHEM." Seseorang berdehem di sebelah Tenten. Tapi Tenten tidak memperdulikannya. Ia masih sibuk berkutik dengan buku-bukunya.

"Aku pernah mengenal seseorang, yang suka sekali jalan-jalan di taman. Bahkan ia tidak malu mengajak teman pria nya untuk menemaninya. Padahal dia sendiri seorang pria." Tutur nya, memecah kesunyian.

Tenten merasa mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar. Tenten menutup buku yang sedari di bacanya. Ia menghadap ke arah suara itu.

Deg!

Tenten kaget melihat pria yang saat ini ada di sampingnya. Matanya terbelalak, otak nya masih merespon apakah ini mimpi atau nyata.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Tapi entah kenapa, setiap aku jalan dengan nya, aku selalu merasa nyaman." Lanjutnya.

"Ne-neji?" Gumang Tenten, tertular virus gagap nya Hinata. Tes.. setetes air mata meluncur dari kelopak mata kecoklatan Tenten.

"Dan sekarang, aku tau alasan nya kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya." Tutur Neji menyelesaikan ucapan nya tadi. "Hi, Tenten. Apa kabar?" Sapa Neji, ia tersenyum manis. Meski rada sedikit kikuk.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau tau?" Tanya Tenten terbata-bata.

"Hinata sudah mmberitahukan semua padaku." Jawab Neji.

Tenten menunduk, ia mencengkram rok nya erat-erat, guna untuk menahan isakannya. "Gomen.. Hiks.. Gomen.."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Neji. Ia menarik dagu Tenten agar menghadap nya. Neji mengusap air mata Tenten dengan kedua ibu jari nya.

"Gomen, karena aku telah membohongimu." Lanjut Tenten.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Jauh sebelum aku tau kau seorang Wanita." Ujar Neji, ia menggenggam erat jemari Tenten. "Aku malah berterimakasih padamu."

"Eh?" Tenten tersentak. "Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya nya.

Neji mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. "Terimakasih karena kau adalah seorang wanita." Bisik nya. Neji langsung memeluk tubuh Tenten.

"Kau tau, saat Hinata memberitahukan hal ini padaku. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa marah. Aku malah merasa senang, karena tau kau adalah seorang wanita." Bisik Neji di telinga Tenten.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Tenten. Seburat merah menghias di pipinya, karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Tanga nya kembali menggenggam tangan Tenten. "Tenten, aku sangat mencintaimu. Meski waktu itu aku berfikir kalau kau seorang pria. Entah kenapa rasa ini terus saja tumbuh. Maka dari itu..—" Neji menggantungkan kalimat nya. sementara Tenten, ia masih bingung apa yang di ucapkan Neji, atau memang berpura-pura bingung. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Hening!

"Ne-neji.. Aku.. aku.. Tentu saja aku mau." Teriak Tenten penuh haru. "Aishiteru yo."

Neji menarik Tenten kembali ke pelukan nya. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan terus bersama ku selamanya." Bisik Neji, dan di jawab dengen anggukan oleh Tenten.

"Hey, apa kau tidak malu berpelukan dengan ku di tempat umum?" Gumang Tenten, di dalam pelukan Neji.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku seorang pria, dan kau wanita. Lagi pula, kau kan sudah jadi pacar ku." Jawab Neji enteng.

"Apa kau tidak takut, jika ada yang mengira kita pasangan Yuri?"

"Hey.. Aku seorang pria!"

"Kalau begitu potong rambut mu. Aku tidak rela, kenapa kau lebih cantik dari ku." Grutu Tenten.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, akan ku potong. Demi dirimu, apapun akan ku lakukan. Meski harus memotong rambut kesayangan ku ini." Gombal Neji. Meski Inner nya saat ini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

**END**

.

.

[Mau tau seperti apa tampang Neji setelah potong rambut? Bayangkan saja sendiri.]

* * *

_Gomen minna, kalau Vinara gx bisa menuhin semua permintaan Reader. Karena ff ini emang sudah complate. Vinara cuman repost ff lama ke ffn. Tanpa di rubah sedikitpun alur dan jalan cerita. Jadi sekali lagi maaf.. *bungkukin badan._

_Vinara ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang setia (?) mantengin ff ini. Buat para reader yang selalu ngasih dukungan beruba Review. Dan untuk para silance reader._

_Gomen, kalau Vinara gx bisa balesin Review satu-satu.. he..he.. (Author males) *Di lempar sendal sama Reader.*_


End file.
